Ascension
by sistersgrimmlover
Summary: Now in their 4th year, the Powers, will ascend to their 'throne'. With twists and turns and very unexpected romances can the group pull through without loosing one person to Death? And what about Lily? What is she up to? Sequel to MONARCHS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Ascension

Prologue

_Lily_

I growled as I stood with Hugo, Rose, James, and Albus. They were babysitting us essentially. I'm 12! I don't need a babysitter. I sat on my trunk, cross-legged. My red hair brushed my thighs. I was taller, thinner and unfortunately going through puberty. And like all wizards with a power disorder, hormones were all the rage.

"Hi Lily!" a voice cried. I turned to see Kristin and Idina rushing over to me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello Idina…have you been sending me letters over the summer?" I asked, questioning. Idina smirked. She smoothed out her bottle green robes. Kristin was the exact opposite. She wore hot pink robes.

"Of course. About school and such… You know that" Idina said. Kristin giggled at my confused look. I shook my head and hugged my parents as the train doors opened. I led them to an empty compartment.

"Have you guys ever heard me…_sing_?" I asked. Idina's mouth dropped open. Kristin shook her head, her brow furrowed.

"No…we haven't. But I want to! Sing! Sing! Sing!" Kristin said, cheerfully. I shook my head once and sent her a silencing glare.

"No. I was just asking…it's so weird…" I commented. Idina tilted her head, slowly and cleared her throat.

"What do you mean?" she asked. I cleared my throat.

"This summer, I sang the song 'Phantom of the Opera' while cleaning my horse. And someone sang it with me. They weren't amazing but there was talent. Then a couple of days later I got a letter…here" I said, handing it over to her. I had already memorized.

"So: _Dear Lily, _

_Your voice is something beautiful for one so young. Only twelve but you have captured my eye. If I told you who I was you wouldn't believe me. Don't look for me. Don't find me…it wouldn't do much good._

_Sincerely,_

_You're Friend_. I don't get it…that's a bit friendly but nothing strange. You have a secret admirer" Idina said, smiling slightly. I nodded but tilted my head.

"Yes…but the words…the words of the song came true! That night…a voice sang me a song. A song from the musical, Phantom of the Opera. It's a Muggle musical! But I know it was a wizard. I felt magic. He sang the song 'The Music of The Night'. I was half asleep but I _know_ I didn't imagine it. I can't place the voice! I've heard it! And what's even stranger is…_my ring recorded the song_!" I said, showing my ring. I pointed my wand at it and the song floated from it.

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_

"You're kind of being stalked. Well…I hope it's not some kind of pedophile!" Kristin said, seriously. I nodded in agreement when the compartment door opened. I turned to see Lysander leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face.

"Hello, Angel" he said. I flushed brightly as Idina and Kristin's mouths opened wide. Suddenly, my ring began playing the music. Lysander raised an eyebrow. I pointed my wand, absently before it went out.

"Hi…Lysander" I said, trailing off. Did he seriously just call me 'Angel'? I…wow…

"Lysander Lovegood? What are you doing in here?" Idina said, like a true Slytherin. I couldn't help but smirk through the blush still on my face.

"Saying hello to Lily. Haven't seen you since the middle of the summer. How are you?" he asked. I cleared my throat and tilted my head.

"I'm fine…how are you?" I asked rather awkwardly. He could sense it I bet because his smirk widened. I couldn't help but admire his body. He was 15 now…and he was _so _hot. He was tall. Much, much, _much_ taller than me. He wore a black V-neck that clung to his body and revealed the pale skin of his collarbone. He wore dark skinny jeans and Vans.

"Good, all good. Now, Angel, why have you been avoiding me? I don't get a hug anymore? Are you too _old_ for that now?" he asked, teasingly. Something flared in me that made me pissed. He was teasing me. He was saying that I was still young.

"I am, actually. Now, if you don't have anything important to say I would suggest leaving" I said, coldly. He looked at me in surprise and his smirk turned into a challenging grin.

"If that's what you wish, Angel. Oh one more thing…" he whispered. He stuck up his right hand. On his ring finger was a new ring that looked nothing like the guest ring. It had a silver band and a chocolate gem on it, with two onyxes on either side of the ring. It looked beautiful. But the gem…was _mine_.

"Your ring…" I choked out. He smirked and tilted his head.

"James is going to flip, Angel. See you later" he said before winking and walking away. Idina and Kristen looked confused. I was just utterly embarrassed. I stood up and shook my head.

"Where are you going?" Kristin asked. I sighed.

"Gisele."

_Lysander_

I walked out with a smirk on my face. That was the most fun I had had in weeks. Erica was better. Much better with her damned boyfriend. I couldn't say the same about James. He hated her with such passion that every time he saw her…his eyes went dark with loathing and anger.

"I saw you flirting with her" stage whispered a voice. I spun around, my wand pointing at the source. I saw a tall and pale blonde smirking, who was almost my height. He was wearing his signature Antioch suit.

"Scorpius. Of course…she's mine. She just doesn't realize it" I said, quietly. People looked at us curiously. I could make out a couple of first years. They looked at us curiously and I rolled my eyes. I walked with Scorpius as we made our way to our compartment.

"And how do you figure that? She's 12. You're such a pedo, Lysander" Scorpius laughed. I growled at him, squeezing my hand in a fist to keep my smacking him in the back of hissed.

"And you're such a moron. I don't know what Rose sees in you" I said, smirking at the end. Scorpius shot me a look and his eyes were icy.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Oh don't be like that, Scorpius. I've seen the way you look at each other. And it doesn't help that I found you guys making out in the stables earlier in the summer."

"Screw you…" he snapped as we opened the compartment door. Everyone was there. Unfortunately, Lorcan was included in that 'everyone'. He was sitting on the floor.

"Hey, Lysander! I was just talking to Rose about Hogwarts, A History. Isn't it quite interesting?" Lorcan asked as if he belonged. Rose raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Her eyes were actually on Scorpius. He strode over to her and picked her up from her seat and sat down.

"That was rude…" he trailed off as Rose fell into Scorpius' lap. He looked like he wanted to protest but no one was saying anything. Raven was asleep, her head on Al's shoulder, his head on top of hers. James was reading a book in the corner. Sam and Dean were asleep against the wall with the window. I smirked.

"What are you doing here?" I spat. Lorcan smiled and shrugged, his eyes calculatingly.

"I'm just hanging out with my friends. Where's Lily Luna?" Lorcan asked. This made me glare at him and James' head snapped up.

"Why do you need to know?" asked James. Lorcan tilted his head. Oh no…

"I was just curious if she would sing for me. She's very talented according to Lysander" Lorcan commented. I growled under my breath. James raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"Lorcan, you're an idiot. Lily sings for no one" James snapped. Rose nodded in agreement and chuckled quietly.

"Well…that's maybe an overstatement. She has a lovely voice but no drive. So, how is your reading coming along? And where is Erica?" asked Rose. James' eyes narrowed as he looked at the book and gripped it harder in between his hands. And speak of the devil…

"Hello all!"

And her eyes narrowed in anger and hate at the sight of James Potter…and the ring around his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1

_Scorpius_

I stared at the two glaring at each other. Erica schooled her face into a smile while James cleared his throat.

"Hello…" he said in a pained tone. She nodded once as him. He went back to reading and I spat some of Rose's hair out of my mouth. God! It tasted revolting but it smelled delicious. Rose leaned her head back on my chest. Erica sat down next to Lorcan. She frowned as she was squished against the wall.

"_Engorgio_" she said, waving her wand. The room became more spacious and Rose slid off my lap to sit on the enlarged seat. I sighed, annoyed, when she rested her head on m shoulder.

"That's some good spell work, Erica! I really approve!" Lorcan said, grinning. I frowned at his cheeriness.

"Shut up, Lorcan. Go find your nerd friends" Lysander said, bitterly. Lorcan glared at his brother.

"I want to hang out with you guys…hello, Lily" Lorcan said, a grin appearing on his face again. This one wasn't a good grin…what is with the Lovegoods and 12 year olds?

"Hello…Lorcan, was it? Hi, Rikki" Lily said, smiling. Her orange hair was in a curly mess, bangs falling over her face and almost into her eyes. She skipped in and plopped down next to Lysander, leaning her head on his shoulder. Lorcan frowned, slightly.

"So…what's happening in here? What's with the tense atmosphere…oh…" Lily said, understanding suddenly. Erica and James looked at each other glared and then redirected their glares. The silence was really heavy.

"OKAY! LOOK! You don't have to make the ENTIRE compartment awkward. You can hate each other but for our sakes could you act civil. Please!" snapped Al, finally reaching his breaking point. Everyone looked at him in surprise. He was usually the middle guy. He never blew up.

"For you, Al, of course" James said, stiffly. He reached out his hand and Erica eyed it with disdain before shaking it gingerly. They stiffened slightly and I could feel the magic rolling. Erica looked away and I stared with widened eyes as the ring twitched slightly. The door swung open and the ring tugged Erica's way before falling limp again.

A girl with long black hair stood in the doorway. She was wearing a man's blazer over a t-shirt and Muggle jeans. She smirked at James and walked in and sat down next to Erica. I looked at her in shock and Erica and James dropped hands. The girl smiled at the two of them before declaring something that was taboo.

"You guys have so much sexual tension you could try to cut it with a butcher knife and it wouldn't give way. Just snog and finish your fight" she said. Erica and James dropped hands in shock. I couldn't help but contribute.

"They've tried that method. It doesn't work" I said, in amusement. Rose was concealing a smile but she hit me anyway. I stared at her in mock outrage and then she suddenly grinned.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded James. She smiled and leaned forward and patted James' chest and slid her hand down until it brushed against his collarbone, touching the ring. A harsh screech was let out and the ring jerked away from him and towards Erica before falling limp. The smile fell off her face before she gave a docile and very enthusiastic smile.

"The name's Ronny, short for Veronica. And I'm your personal love guru and assistant, self assigned of course" she said, with a mischievous grin. That seemed to be the last straw for James.

"I'm not interested. Get out." She looked at him in shock and then composed herself but the loss of composure suddenly revealed what she really was. A crazy girl who deserved to be sent to the crazy house.

"Hey, look here. I'm trying to help you. And you're going to snap out at me. We definitely need to do something about that" Ronny said, pulling out a quill and a piece of parchment, jotting down notes. Al snorted and there were snickers going out through the entire compartment.

This only seemed to darken James' already really bad mood.

"I'm not in the mood. And my ring just screamed when you tried to touch it. That's a bad sign so get the hell out" he commanded before throwing open the door. She looked at him in shock and sneered, crossing her arms.

"I don't think so. You obviously need help, with not only your love life but your anger issues. Like I said, I can help you there. Free of charge. I never do free of charge" Ronny said, pleadingly. I sighed and shook my head.

"James…I think you've got a future saleswoman on your case and you know them. They never freaking leave you alone" I joked. He looked at me and if looks could kill I'd be dead, a thousand times over. Ronny gave a little laugh and she crossed her arms and offered a hand.

"I can help you. I really can. I'm quite able. I can even give you my résumé if it makes you feel better. How about it?" asked Ronny. James groaned, in annoyance and took Ronny's hand shaking it. Ronny grinned and slipped out another piece of parchment and handed it to James. He looked at it in shock.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded. Ronny presented a black quill and handed it to him and smiled.

"Oh. This is just my contract. If you fire me before my job is done I get 25 galleons every four months for two years. If I quit, which I won't, you won't have to worry about it. And it allows me to actually cater to your every need, while in the school. Apparently, me aspiring to be a personal assistant in school counts as slavery. You can pay me a sickle every two weeks if it makes you feel better. A magical binding contract doesn't count too. Oh, it also declares that I can be your press secretary just in case you need one" Ronny said, grinning. James didn't even bother reading it and took the quill. Erica raised an eyebrow.

"You think you should read that first?" she asked, an amused look on her face. James glared at her and stopped right before signing it. Hmm…why would he do that?

"She just told me what was in it. Why should I?" James demanded. Erica's face still portrayed amusement.

"You are obviously not a Ravenclaw" Erica commented, leaning back, leaning her head on Rose's shoulder. Raven sniggered. She was sitting next to Al, her head in his lap. He was running his hands in her hair and I wondered how they were still weren't dating.

"What is that supposed to mean?" James hissed. Erica shrugged, her lips curling into a maliciously teasing grin.

"What do you think, o immensely stupid one?" Erica asked, not a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Her voice was the epitome of innocence. And that's what probably made James want to throttle her at the moment.

"You know what, Lovegood. Stuff it and suck it!" he snapped before signing the parchment. His ring glowed blue and the signature glowed. Ronny rolled up the parchment and tucked it back into her jacket and she backed towards the compartment door.

"Okay, sir. I'll be quietly observing you for a few days before I take up my duties. Then I will begin improving your life for the better. I'll be taking notes on things like your hobbies and favorite drinks and less-than-desirable behavior, if you're wondering. And I will see you later. Have a nice day, sir" Ronny said, darting out the door. James looked after her with a half horrified and half shocked expression.

"What have I done?" James whispered. Erica snorted and exchanged looks with her brothers. Lorcan had a Cheshire cat grin on and Lysander had on a smirk.

"Definitely not a Ravenclaw" they said in unison. James glared at all of them.

"Who asked you?" he shouted.

"Damn Lovegoods…always in my Merlin be demanded business…" he muttered away.

I laughed loudly and got knocked over the head by all three Lovegoods _and_ Rose.

And that hurt.

* * *

**A/N**: I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in forever! It's just that I lost inspiration and then I got hit with more inspiration for entirely different story and just now, I realized that I was letting down a lot of people without updating so now, I have to come up with a list of active fanfictions. Because, personally I'm being overwhelmed with trying to update all of them so I'll be posting on my profile all of the active fics and all the ones on hiatus. If you read my other fics check it out. If not...still check it out.

And check out my new story: Inside My Mind.

It's a FemHP story with the always twisted pairing of Tom Marvolo Riddle and FemHP. Yay!

Angst stories aren't my forte but I'm trying. Lots of Drama and Romance are more my thing and that's why I labeled it as such but expect a healthy amount of angst.

But back to the Powers: Don't judge new characters. They are there for a reason. If Ronny seems out to get Erica and become James' girlfriend, that is not my intention. She serves whole different purpose but you'll find that out. So, for now she's his personal assistant that he really doesn't need. Good!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2

_Rose_

It was amusing to see Ronny trailing James for the next week or two. She was always around and she always wore some kind of work clothes. It was actually amusing. Because she had signed a magical contract apparently she was allowed a lot of liberties. It was very amusing.

In our second week of classes, Ronny finally came to James that morning with her long list of notes. It was completely amusing.

"Sir! Sir, I've finished my cataloging!" Ronny called as soon as he had entered the room. He was wearing his really big glasses that made him look like a total nerd. But apparently Jenny Craig thought it was a really hot look.

"What do you want, Ronny? It's early and I haven't had my…ooh coffee" James said as soon as Ronny shoved the mug underneath his noise. He sniffed it and looked at her, impressed.

"One spoonful of sugar and a cup of cream. Just how you like it, sir" she said, enthusiastically. I looked her up and down and giggled. I could see now that her hair wasn't really black. She had charmed it that way. Her hair was dark, dark brown that was tied back into a tight bun. She wore her Gryffindor uniform and had a quill tucked behind her ear.

"Thank you, Ronny. You know…you're pretty decent" James said as he took gulps of his scalding hot coffee. I looked around for Scorpius or Al but no one came. It was only Erica and I at the table. Well, Lysander was there too but that didn't really count. Lily was sitting with her friends and Hugo was sitting with her. James wandered over, Ronny trailing after him and he sat down.

"Eww…it's a monster. Lovegood, you look like you just wrestled with a troll" James said, dead serious. Erica glared at him and sneered. She didn't appreciate him making fun of her. Hayley and Jenny had already told her that her hair looked crazy and she hadn't had the time to comb through it that morning.

"Yeah, you're most likely the troll. Future wife beater," snarled Erica. I groaned, knowing this was going to start a fight. I looked at Ronny who was watching with raised eyebrows and then exchanged an eye roll with Lysander.

"Me? A wife beater? Who gave you that ridiculous idea?" demanded James. I started to ignore them as they started bantering and picked at my bacon before shoveling it into my mouth. I wasn't too worried about it.

"Uh…I only took notes on James' behavior and public image. And girls James would look good with. Should I take notes on this?" Ronny asked, uncertainly. Lysander leaned on his hand and shrugged.

"I wouldn't. You'd probably use up all your parchment."

Ronny giggled at the joke and I watched in amusement as she leaned forward, onto the palm of her hand. Lysander recoiled only slightly.

"Would you lend me some?" she giggled. Lysander raised an eyebrow before leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Perhaps…"

I sighed and watched as Lily skipped over, her entourage, including Kristin and Idina following after her. They stopped right in front of Lysander and Lily slammed the gigantic History of Magic textbook. James glanced away from his argument with Erica and looked at his little sister.

"You. Go away" he instructed, pointing back to her table. Lily snorted and crossed her arms, defiantly.

"Make me, moron."

"Who are you calling a moron?"

"The person whose being a moron. AKA you. Duh!"

"Don't 'duh' me!"

"That. Is. Enough!" the hiss came. Everyone looked up to see Lysander with his eyes wide and his lips curled into a sneer. James looked at his best friend in surprise but he didn't react. Erica was flinching.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Lysander? This is a familial issue. Go argue with your own sister if you're feeling left out" James baited. Lysander's sneer didn't disappear.

If anything it got worst.

"That is not my issue. You're being a bastard to everyone. And it's been like this _forever_. You carrying that Goddamned necklace around is not going to help you. Why don't you just send it home?" demanded Lysander. James' expression grew darker and he tugged at the chain around his neck.

"It _won't_ come off. Not until it chooses a new Mistress. But apparently it's something akin to…what is it called? That thing where you put a piece of your soul into it…" James trailed off. I was surprised that he didn't remember what it was called. Uncle Harry always told us the story.

"A Horcrux" Erica, Lysander, and I said at the same time. James nodded in agreement and crossed his arms.

"How is it like a…Horcrux, was it?" Ronny asked. I nodded and leaned back to hear James' explanation.

His explanation was short but it explained everything.

" 'Once a Potter, always a Potter'."

"That…that's not good" I sighed. Erica's expression was partial and it revealed almost nothing. No one pushed her for information of what she did to her ring. Though I doubt she did anything. She had just been very attached to it. More than the rest of us that is.

"What exactly is the ring anyway?" Ronny asked. Everyone looked at her, remembering that she didn't know much about what had happened between all of us. I cleared my throat, preparing to answer.

"The ring is…was my extension to get what I addicted. It was bound to my very soul and I got what I wanted most, power. What happened was, I obtained a Matriarchal ring from the Potter Manor where they house the rings that allow you onto the premises and into certain wings. And then…one day…my ring rejected me. That was the worst day of my life for many reasons" Erica said, solemnly. The Great Hall doors opened again and Raven ran over and sat down next to me. She looked exhausted and her hair wasn't in its normal braid. It hung loose and looked fly away at the moment.

"Have…any…of you seen Al?" she asked between gasps of air as she bent down, grasping her knees, to steady herself. I shook my head and tilted my head.

"Have you seen Scorpius?" I asked. Raven shook her head and I frowned, slightly. Ronny looked at Erica, curiously before turning to me.

"Hello! I'm still standing here with a question! I know Erica had her little angst filled speech but I have a serious question that's based on schoolwork!" Lily said, a little more than annoyed that she was being ignored. Lysander turned towards her and tilted his head.

"What's wrong, Lily?" he asked. I watched as Lily's annoyed face turned into a scrutinizing glare. What was up with that?

"I need help with History of Magic, Lysander. You said you'd help me" she said, sharply. Lysander nodded, benignly, not letting any emotion through. That was strange. Erica seemed to think so as well since she looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

"So I did. Three o' clock, library. See you later, Lily" he said. She nodded before turning on her heel.

"AH! The Lovegoods, the angst-ridden one and the secret pervert!" a voice said, behind me. The voice was slightly slurred. I turned around to see Scorpius who looked a little more than pissed off.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. He straightened his suit and said nothing as Lysander glared at him in rage. Scorpius sat and took my plate before eating the rest of the bacon and eggs.

"Where's Al?" Raven asked. Scorpius frowned and shrugged. Ronny looked at him before looking. I looked around in confusion and frowned.

I wouldn't see Al for the rest of the day.


	4. Author's Note

Dear Beloved Readers,

I'm not updating Ascension. To some, this may be a sad thing, but for me I'm quite glad. I look back on my writing from when I was younger, and I'm actually quite embarrassed. However, now I'm back with a more adult outlook, and I'd like to give the Next Generation another try. Thus, I have begun a new story called Wicked Perfection, about the struggles of the Next Generation and the Potter family as a whole.

I hope to see you all reading my little baby.

Signing Off,

Sistersgrimmlover


End file.
